As used herein, the term server rack is meant broadly and not restrictively, to include any structure or frame configured to simultaneously house multiple data processing equipment such as servers, switches, routers, or similar devices that comply with the server rack mounting space. Server racks, also known as computer rack, or server/computer cabinet (when fitted with doors and usually side panels which might be removable), are generally used in data centers or network rooms.
With the spread of information and communication technologies throughout the world, data center operators may have to manage a plurality of data centers located in different geographical locations such as in different buildings, towns, countries, or even continents.
So as to fill, update, or meet specific needs, a data center operator has regularly to move one or more server racks to a receiving data center, within a receiving data center, or from a data center. Particular attention should be paid during the transportation of such fragile and complex hardware because of the inconvenient and inappropriate structure of current server racks for such operation.
In fact, current server racks (specifically, those compliant with standard EIA-310) are vertically elongated in form with a small support base. Such a structure or frame leads to a server rack with a high center of gravity. Accordingly, commonly available server racks are 19 inches or 23 inches in width and 42 U (multiple of 1.752 inches or one rack unit, referred to as U) in height.
Server racks, which have a high center of gravity, can fall over during their transportation. This problem may arise during, as non-limiting examples,                during sudden bracking or when driving up or down a ramp;        during takeoff or landing, when the server rack is transported by a plane;        during vibration, when the sever rack is transported by a boat.        
Moreover, when increasing the total number of units U to be housed in the server rack and/or when profiting entirely of the useful height of the server rack, its gravity center moves further up and compromises its transportation.
As a further problem, the safety of operators, and surrounding objects are also concerned. A server rack may weigh several hundred kilograms which cannot be easily handled.
It should also be noted that current server racks are not suitable to be stacked and, consequently, the space thereabove is usually unused. Current server racks are not provided with means permitting to achieve such arrangement.
Accordingly, because of their structure and typically their vertically elongated form, whether the transportation or the stacking of existing server racks is challenging.